villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Helmut Zemo (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Helmut Zemo, often using the alias Herr Müller, is the main antagonist of the 2016 Marvel Cinematic Universe film, Captain America: Civil War. He is a former soldier-turned-terrorist mastermind who is bent on destroying the Avengers to avenge his family's demise. As he knew that he would not be able to battle them head-on, he devised a scheme to manipulate the Avengers into fighting and defeating each other. He was portrayed by Daniel Brühl, who also portrayed Fredrick Zoller in Inglorious Basterds. Biography Origins Helmut Zemo was born on June 16, 1978 in Novi Grad, capital city of Sokovia. He is a former official in the Sokovian Armed Forces and in an elite military unit EKO Scorpion, who lived a happy life with his father, wife, and son in Sokovia. Unfortunately, his happiness was cut short when the evil android Ultron and his army of sentinels destroyed Sokovia, which tragically cost the lives of Zemo's family. Though Ultron and his army were defeated and destroyed by the Avengers, Zemo angrily blames the Avengers for causing his family's demise (since they were the ones responsible for the creation of Ultron, despite the fact that they have no malicious intentions of doing so), and vowed to destroy the team at all costs. However, Zemo knew that he would not be able to fight them personally as people more powerful than him had tried that and failed, so he devised a plan to corrupt the Avengers into turning against each other. After Black Widow released multiple encrypted HYDRA files following the death of Alexander Pierce and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA, Zemo spent all his time trying to decode them. He eventually learned about a secret facility in Russia which HYDRA created the Winter Soldier and how they used trigger words which would ensure his complete obedience. From the files that Black Widow released, Zemo found out where the leader of the Winter Soldier facility lived. Captain America: Civil War At the beginning of the movie following the deaths of Crossbones and several of his mercenaries, Zemo drives to the home of the former HYDRA agent Vasily Karpov, deliberately crashing his own car into Karpov's car. Acting as if it was an accident, Zemo rings at Karpov's door claiming that he wants to peacefully settle the matter. However, once Karpov opens the door, Zemo knocks him out and hangs him upside down over a sink which slowly fills with water. While the water rises, Zemo smashes a wall in the agent's house in with a sledgehammer. In a secret storage, he finds a book which contain the trigger words to activate the Winter Soldier. With the book, he returns to the HYDRA agent and asks for the location of the facility. However, Karpov refuses to talk and ends up being drowned to death by Zemo. As the next step of his master plan, Zemo bombs the UN meeting in Vienna, resulting the deaths of the Wakadan king T'Chaka and several others. He then proceeds to frame the Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes for the bombing, causing T'Chacka's son Prince T'Challa (the Black Panther) to personally hunt down Bucky to avenge his father's death. This was coincided when signing was put into place for the Sokovia Accords, a framework that would place the Avengers under government oversight, causing a friction between two factions of the Avengers; one led by Steve Rogers against the accords, and the other led by Tony Stark supporting the accords. Barnes, as well as Rogers and Sam Wilson, are arrested by a special task force and brought to a Secret Service Office in Berlin, in accordance to Zemo's plans. Zemo, who had previously killed a psychiatrist who was supposed to make a psychiatric evaluation on Barnes, takes the man's place and triggers Barnes with the HYDRA key words. Barnes is forced to reveal to Zemo the location of the HYDRA base, which is located in Siberia. To escape the building, Zemo sets up an EMP-bomb near the relay power station, causing a power outage in Berlin that allows Zemo to release Barnes, who attacks Rogers and Wilson while Zemo escapes to head to Siberia. Rogers eventually manages to free Barnes from the trigger word's influence, but Zemo has already escaped and headed for Siberia, revealing that the HYDRA base contains five more Winter Soldiers. Following the battle between two factions of the Avengers (one led by Rogers and the other led by Stark), Natasha Romanoff learns of the truth that Zemo was the true culprit behind the bombings and lets Rogers and Barnes escape to Siberia. She then informs Stark, who heads over to Siberia with Rogers and Barnes after striking a truce while the rest of Rogers' team is apprehended and confined in an underwater prison called the Raft run by the U.S. Secretary of State Thunderbolt Ross. At the HYDRA base in Siberia, Zemo has located the facility and found the five other Winter Soldiers who are still in cryo-sleep. Barnes, Rogers, and Stark arrive as well, believing that Zemo intends to unleash the Winter Soldiers on the world. However, they are surprised to see that Zemo had killed all the Winter Soldiers. Zemo, who has bunkered himself in a safe room, confesses that his intent to use the Winter Soldiers and the Vienna bombings were nothing but ruses to lure the Avengers to turn against each other in revenge for his family's demise. He proceeds to enact the final part of his plan by playing exclusive security footage of Stark's parents being murdered by Barnes when he was being brainwashed by HYDRA in 1991. Enraged that Rogers kept this from him, Stark turns on Barnes, forcing Rogers to fight him to save his friend's life. The battle ends in stalemate with Rogers disabling Stark's armor after Stark blasts off Barnes' robotic arm. Following the aftermath of the battle, Rogers escapes with Barnes, leaving his shield (which was made by Stark's late father) behind, accepting that he no longer deserves it. Witnessing the beginning of the battle and satisfied by the outcome, Zemo heads to the surface, where he is confronted by T'Challa, who has followed the trio behind the shadows and now knows the truth behind his father's death. However, having learned about Zemo's loss of his family and seeing what the pursuit of vengeance has turned him into, T'Challa decides to spare Zemo, who apologizes for killing T'Chaka, assuring it was nothing personal against him. After deleting the last voice mail of his late wife from his phone, Zemo declares his work to be done and prepares to commit suicide to join his dead family by shooting himself in the head with a pistol. However, T'Challa stops him from doing so, explaining that the living aren't done with him yet. T'Challa delivers him to the U.S. government agent Everett Ross, who arrests Zemo for his crimes. In the end, Zemo is incarcerated in a prison in Berlin as punishment for his crimes against the Avengers. Despite his imprisonment, Zemo reminds Ross that he still has succeeded in his plan to tear apart the Avengers, as many of the members (including Rogers) are now in total disarray and left the team in shame. Although the dismantling of the Avengers was seemingly permanent, Stark was able to get over the fact that what happened to his parents wasn't Barnes' fault as he received an apology letter from Rogers, who promises that the team will reunite when the time to act occurs the most. Understanding the point, Stark deliberately allows Rogers to free his captive team from the Raft, assuring that he will be there when they need him the most. Personality Zemo was a vengeful sociopath filled with anger and hate towards the Avengers because of their battle against Ultron in Sokovia that tragically cost the lives of his family. As such, he was determined to make them suffer to bring justice for his family's demise. He was also proven to be extremely intelligent, as he knew first-hand that he couldn't defeat the Avengers by force and instead relied on strategy to tear them apart on the inside. Despite his relentless attempts to destroy the Avengers, Zemo was not without a conscience. This was shown when he interrogated the HYDRA agent, he said he would have to use violent means to get him to speak, even though he doesn't approve in doing this. He even sincerely apologized to T'Challa for killing his father by opening up his tragedy, which made T'Challa (who previously desired to kill Zemo to avenge his father) realize the desire of vengeance has consumed Zemo for the worst. As such, T'Challa decides to spare Zemo, not wanting to stoop to his level. In the end, after succeeding in his goal, Zemo attempted to commit suicide as he feels that he has nothing else to live for, though T'Challa stopped him and turned him over to the authorities. Abilities * 'Exceptional Intelligence: '''Zemo is an extremely sophisticated, genius and wise individual, smart enough to outsmart his enemies. He had possibly gained his exceptional intelligence from his father's education and from his days as a military man. * '''Master Tactican: '''Zemo, as the former intelligence officer and commander of the elite Sokovian paramilitary tactical unit EKO Skorpion, is a brilliant tactician, being able to mastermind a series of events in order to get his revenge against the Avengers for their role in the destruction of Sokovia and the death of his family. He was also smart enough to know that he has no hopes of killing the Avengers, even if he had raised an army. So then, Zemo decided that it would instead be better to manipulate them into destroying themselves, which he successfully does. * '''Multilingual: '''Zemo can speak his own native Sokovian, English, Russian and German. * '''Master Strategist: '''Zemo is so sophisticated man so he knew when to go against the Avengers and against his enemies in the exact right time. * '''Master Manipulator: '''Zemo's best and most famous ability is that he is a master manipulator, knowing how to manipulate people especially his enemies into whatever his plan is. * '''Intimidation & Interrogation: '''Zemo is highly devious and cunning individual, knowing how to use intimidating behaviour at the right time in order to interrogate enemies. For example, when he had arrived to Cleveland in order to find the Winter Soldier's code words book, he had made a car accident with his car with Vasily Karpov's car ,only to make him fall to his hands so he would be able to interrogate the latter. * '''Torture Skills & Military Training: '''Zemo was once a military man, and thus he had gained very big set of skills from the military knowing how to use them for his own good, and knew how to torture his enemies. For example, he had tied upside down Karpov in his bath before killing him by drowning, and even used the mission report of Bucky Barnes from December 16, 1991, the day in which he killed Tony Stark's parents, and used it to torture Tony Stark. * '''Psychological Warfare: '''Zemo is a master in psychological warfare, knowing how to use this ability to manipulate or torment enemies. * '''Master of Disguise: '''In a deleted scene of the film, when Dr. Broussard arrived, it was seen that Zemo apporached him before killing him. Then, he had wore his clothes and his glasses and impersonated to him in order to approach Bucky Barnes and to reactivate him as the Winter Soldier for his own actions. In the Vienna bombing, he had wore clothes which made him similar to Bucky. Equipment * '''Unlimited Resources: '''He had recruited so many resources so no one will ever know what is his actions truly are. For example, he had killed a psychiatrist named Dr. Theo Broussard in order to approach Barnes, as he went to a hotel room to hide this incident and make sure that anyone will not suspecting him, and he even used money he gained when he arrived to Cleveland in order to buy an electromagnetic bomb as well as another bomb. * '''Smith & Wesson 6906: '''When he had succeeded in his plan ,Zemo had used this gun in a suicide attempt after causing Iron Man and Captain America to brutally attack each other, believing that there was no reason to escape and live. However, T'Challa quickly snatched the firearm from Zemo's hands and apprehended him. * '''AK-103: '''In his military days, Zemo used this assault rifle during a military operation with EKO Scorpion. * '''Winter Soldier's Book: '''Zemo stole this booklet from a house in Cleveland, Ohio after torturing and killing Vasily Karpov, the house's sole resident. The book contains several "trigger words" that Zemo used to activate the Winter Soldier's HYDRA-created thought patterns while the Winter Soldier was in custody in Berlin. * '''Electromagnetic Pulse Bomb: '''Zemo had used this electromagnetic bomb in order to shut down every single digital or electric system when he was at the meeting with Barnes while he impersonated into Dr. Broussard. * '''IED (Improvised Explosive Device): '''Zemo had used this bomb in order to cause a massively powerful destructive explosion which caused mass destruction at the Vienna-based UN building, and caused to the deaths of thousands of people including T'Chaka, T'Challa's father. Quotes Relationships Family *Father † *Wife † *Carl † - Son Allies *Sokovian Armed Forces - Former Allies **EKO Scorpion - Former Subordinates Enemies *The Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Sam Wilson/Falcon **James Rhodes/War Machine **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **The Vision *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Former Thrall *T'Chaka † - Victim *T'Challa/Black Panther - Captor *Everett Ross *Theo Broussard † - Victim *HYDRA **Vasily Karpov † - Victim **Winter Soldiers † - Victims *Ultron † - Family Killer **Ultron Sentinels † - City Destroyers Gallery Helmut_Zemo_(Earth-199999)_from_Captain_America_Civil_War_001.jpg|Helmut Zemo in Vasily Karpov's house Zemo1.PNG|Zemo drowns Vasily Karpov after the latter refuses to talk. Zemo4.PNG|Zemo heads over to Siberia by using the Winter Soldier's rampage to cover his tracks. Zemo2.PNG|Zemo poses as Dr. Broussard to approach Barnes. Zemo3.PNG|Zemo uses the trigger words to activate the Winter Soldier and free him. Zemo5.PNG|Zemo reveals his true plans to dismantle the Avengers in revenge for his family's demise. Zemo6.PNG|Zemo explains his family tragedy to Black Panther, even apologizing for killing his father. Zemo7.PNG|Zemo attempts to commit suicide after accomplishing his goal to dismantle the Avengers, only to be stopped by Black Panther. ZemoDefeat1.PNG|Zemo ends up being restrained by Black Panther, who tells him that he needs to be brought to justice first. ZemoEnding.PNG|Zemo is currently imprisoned for his crimes against the Avengers. Trivia *The actor, Daniel Bruhl, was in the movie the ''Fifth Estate with Benedict Cumberbatch, who plays as Doctor Strange, and Anthony Mackie, who plays as the Falcon in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Despite his name, this version of Helmut Zemo bears little to no resemblance to his classic depiction from the comics, not aesthetically or personality-wise, aside from his cunning and intelligence. While concept art reveals that he was intended at one point to actually wear his iconic purple mask, his depiction in the film was to bring a unique take on the character to fit the film's themes. *In the comics, he was German and an agent of HYDRA. *Brühl, who was cast due to his German accent, did not feel the role was a stereotype, saying, "It's not a guy who's mean and sinister, but he's actually very clever - a very smart guy who does everything out of a very understandable reason and motivation." He also stated that Zemo may also appear in future MCU films, with Moore adding that, while Zemo has a purpose in this film, it is more to set up a future film. *Zemo is considered to the Avengers's greatest enemy to date even if Thanos is the true enemy of every superhuman in the MCU. *He is also appearing as the main antagonist of the animated parody HISHE: Captain America Civil War. *Zemo is one of the two main villains of the MCU to actually succeed in his plans, as he managed to drive the Avengers apart to avenge his family's demise. The other one is Loki Laufeyson, who has managed to take control of Asgard to himself in Thor: The Dark World. *Generally speaking, he is the least evil of all the MCU villains. *Helmut Zemo shares some similarities with other villains: **James Savoy from Transformers: Age of Extinction, both lost people dear to them and for this reason they seek revenge against the protagonists who fought in a battle that took innocent people. To succeed in their aim, they are willing to kill innocent people in order to avenge those who have lost in battle. **Lex Luthor from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, as they are criminal masterminds who manipulate the heroes into fighting each other and actually manage to accomplish their goals. They also wind up incarcerated at the end. Both their films came out in 2016. Navigation pl:Helmut Zemo (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Marvel Villains Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Avengers Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Military Category:Live Action Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Master Manipulator Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Protective Category:Strategic Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Movie Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Affably Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Rogues Category:Anti-Villain Category:Insecure Category:The Heavy Category:Assassin Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Remorseful Category:Torturer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Honorable Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Nemesis Category:Master Orator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Black Panther Villains Category:Iron Man Villains